As video recorders have decreased in size and cost, their use in conjunction with athletic and recreational activities has increased. In particular, they are often used to record activities that involve increased speed (e.g. riding a conveyance such as a mountain bike, snowboard, etc.) and/or risk (e.g. activities requiring protective gear such as a helmet, etc.). The characteristics that make these activities worthy of recording often necessitate that a participant keep their hands free and their focus undivided. Therefore, a need exists for a way to mount a camera or other accessory to the equipment associated these and other activities.
Some conventional accessory mounts are permanent (e.g. permanently formed as part of a helmet), making them hard to use with different equipment, and limiting the user to a single mounting point. Other conventional accessory mounts are overly temporary; their attachment to a piece of equipment or other anchor does not remain tight enough to prevent eventual slipping and/or rattling, degrading accessory performance and putting the accessory and wearer at risk. In both cases, it can be difficult to set and/or maintain the accessory in an optimal orientation. Furthermore, many conventional mounts are for a specific device (e.g. a specific camera model) and/or mounting target (e.g. helmet, bicycle, etc.). Participants in these activities often have needs beyond capturing their adventures on video, and require a way to easily mount a variety of accessories such as cameras, lights, GPS receivers, and radios on a variety of equipment. Conventional mounts are often difficult to modify, or too specialized to be used outside a particular context.